Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/02
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=II | sekcja3=Handzia | poprzedni=Rozdział I | następny=Rozdział III | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II Handzia I znowu był jasny poranek czerwcowy. Do gabinetu pana Teodora Kościeszy w Turzerogach wsunęła się cicho wiotka postać jego pasierbicy. Stanęła na progu, zasłonięta ciężką kotarą adamaszkową i spojrzawszy na ojczyma, zlękła się trochę. Siedział w wysokim fotelu przy biurku, pisząc coś szybko. Wyraz jego rysów był twardy, niemal złowrogi, brwi zmarszczone. Andzia nie lubiła u niego takiej twarzy, przestraszyła ją dziwnie, nasuwając wspomnienie mętne, zapamiętane z dzieciństwa. Żyła jeszcze wówczas jej matka. Andzia niechcący stała się świadkiem jakiejś przykrej sceny między matką i ojczymem. Co mówili, nie rozumiała, majaczy się jej tylko jak przez sen, że matka o coś prosiła, czy się za kimś wstawiała; pamięta, że w pewnej chwili zalana łzami i bardzo blada pocałowała męża w rękę i rzekła: "Błagam cię Teodorze, zaklinam, nie rób tego, do nóg ci się rzucę" i Andzia drżąca ze strachu, za jakąś szafą, ujrzała śliczną postać matki, chylącą się kornie przed ojczymem. Wówczas on szarpnął ją z gniewem, wyprostował i trzymając za ramiona, jak się Andzi zdawało, nazbyt silnie, wołał głosem ochrypłym z takim samym twardym wyrazem twarzy i złowrogim zmarszczeniem brwi: "Musisz mnie słuchać, bo ja tak każę, rozumiesz!" Ośmioletnia wtedy Andzia zlękła się o matkę, wybiegłszy zza szafy, skoczyła do jej kolan, słyszała jeszcze jakieś straszne przekleństwa ojczyma, ale matka, płacząc, odeszła z nią, uciekała prawie pędem, zasłaniając dziecku uszy. Dziewczynka potem bała się ojczyma przez długi czas. I teraz ta jego groźna mina, taka sama jak we wspomnieniu tamtej chwili, onieśmieliła Tarłównę. Bo wszak i ona szła z prośbą. Kościesza podniósł głowę, Andzia wysunęła się zza kotary. Ujrzawszy ją, odłożył pióro i uśmiechnął się łaskawie. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, mówiąc: - Handziuś przyszła do mnie?... Jakże się cieszę. Chodź, dziecino. Otoczył ją wpół ramionami i ucałował w czoło. - Cóż takie tęskne oczki Aneczko, tak się mi bacznie przypatrujesz?... Powiedz, co myślisz pod tym ślicznym czołkiem, jakie tam myślątka fruwają. Co? Andzia rzuciła mu się na szyję. Rumieniec jasny, dziewiczy zapłonął na policzkach, oczy błyszczały. - Ojczymku ja dziś skończyłam siedemnaście lat - szepnęła cichutko. Odsunął ją lekko i z uśmiechem popatrzał na nią. - Ogromnie stara jesteś dziecino, prawda? Oj, ty wiosno moja! Wiem, wiem, że to dziś urodziny twoje. Chciałem ci sam powinszować, ale cieszę się tym bardziej, żeś do mnie przyszła, właśnie dziś, to dowód, że mnie kochasz. Moja pieszczocho!... Posadził ją nagle na swych kolanach. - Ojczymku tak nie, ja już jestem za duża - broniła się niechętnie, z dziwnie przykrym uczuciem. - Siedź, maleńka moja - zatrzymał ją mocno i zaczął całować. Odchyliła głowę zasłaniając twarz od pieszczot i znowu szepnęła już śmielej, ujęta jego serdecznością. - Mam prośbę do ojczymka. - Mów Handziuś mój, mów wszystko, czego tylko pragniesz. Więc o cóż to chodzi? - Ojczymku, ja chcę się uczyć. - Uczyć?... A wszakże od dziecka nic innego nie robisz. Masz pannę Ewelinkę, bardzo zdolną nauczycielkę, kilka przedmiotów wykłada ci korepetytor Januszka, zdajesz co roku egzaminy w Warszawie, zatem uczysz się zupełnie prawidłowo, według kursów pensjonarskich. Kujesz po całych dniach. - Tak, ale już w ten sposób przeszłam siedem klas. Teraz mam inne pragnienia. - Jakież to na przykład? Andzia odczuła w tych słowach pewien chłód. Przytuliła się do ojczyma pieszczotliwie. - Chciałam prosić ojczymka, aby mi pozwolił pojechać do Krakowa na kursy przyrodnicze. Ogromnie tej nauki ciekawam i tak bym się serdecznie uczyła. Niech mi ojczymek pozwoli, mój złoty, dobry... Kościesza sposępniał i zamknął oczy, zsunął brwi aż na powieki. Andzia ujrzawszy go takim, zerwała się z jego kolan. - Ej, ojczymek robi straszną minę... Zmitygował się od razu, wziął ją za ręce i posadził obok na krześle. Uśmiech obłudny wystąpił na jego wargach. - Zmartwiłaś mnie Aneczko bardzo poważnie, nigdy nie myślałem, że ci jest źle w domu... i ze mną... - Ależ... - Bo gdyby ci było dobrze, to byś nie miała takich myśli. Zasmuca mię to, Andziu. Kocham cię z całej duszy, pragnąłbym ci nieba przychylić, a ty mi się tak odpłacasz? Dziewczyna stropiła się. - Ojczymek nie chce mnie zrozumieć, przecież jest mi w domu dobrze i miło, i oceniam to, ale chcę się uczyć. Czy to grzech? Myślałam, że ojczymek, jako dobry ojciec, nie będzie mi tego bronił, myślałam, że mi dopomoże w urzeczywistnieniu mych zamiarów, tak na to liczyłam. W głosie jej zabrzmiała skarga. Kościesza patrzył na nią spod zmrużonych powiek. - Kto cię zbuntował Andziu? Korepetytor, czy ciotka Smoczyńska? Za blisko jest ten ich Smoczew, za często tam chodzisz; Jaś i Lorka przewracają ci w głowie. Wyprostowała się dumnie. - Nikt mi tego nie doradzał, to jest mój własny projekt i marzenie. Wiem, że się młode panny kształcą w różnych kierunkach, co jest rzeczą naturalną i piękną. Ja chcę także kształcić się jeszcze, jestem młoda, zdrowa, łaknąca nauki... - Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem, moja Andziu, i sumienia bym nie miał wysyłać w świat taką bohaterkę, pionierkę nauki w krótkiej sukience i z buzią dziecka. Czy ty Aneczko myślisz, że świat jest wszędzie taki sam gościnny, jak w Turzerogach i Wilczarach, że ludzie są dobrzy, serdeczni? - Co mnie ludzie obchodzą, ja chcę się tylko uczyć. - Ale przecież w kloszu się nie zamkniesz ze swymi studiami, musisz obcować choćby tylko ze środowiskiem miejscowej studenterii, a to już wystarczy, to już jest wielkie niebezpieczeństwo dla takiej, jak ty dziewczynki. - Jak to, od kolegów miałabym się czegoś złego obawiać!? - A widzisz, już im wierzysz nadzwyczajnie, nawet wcale nie znając i nie przypuszczasz, że tam czyhaliby na ciebie, jedni na twą urodę, inni na majątek, jaki posiadasz. Ach, Andziu, wierz mi, bo tylko pragnę twego dobra, ty nie znasz świata i nie przypuszczasz, jak podli są ludzie. Ufać im nie można nigdy, nigdy moja dziecino. Przygarnął ją znowu do siebie. - Ty jesteś taka ładna, taka ufająca i słodka, tyle masz w sobie rozkosznej naiwności, tyle czaru, mieliby to źli ludzie zbrukać, zniweczyć tę twoją świeżość dziwiczą, zatruć ci serce; takie czyste, jasne, twe myśli obciążyć fałszem, obłudą życiową, tak cię od razu brutalnie wtłoczyć we własny nihilizm... Andzia z podziwem patrzyła na ojczyma. Ogarniał ją przestrach. - Dlaczego ojczymku tak ostro sądzisz ludzi? Czyż wszyscy są tacy źli? O ile ja słyszałam i czytałam o sferach uczących się, są to właśnie idealiści, przesiąkli miłością dla kraju i ludu, są to hołdownicy idei braterstwa i wspólnej pożytecznej pracy. Zatem nie mogą posiadać w sobie takich brzydkich wad, o jakich mówisz ojczymku. O, jestem pewna, że oni wszyscy przyjęliby mnie do swego grona serdecznie, z otwartymi rękami, w niejednym by dopomogli, byliby przyjaciółmi. Za cóż mieliby się nade mną znęcać? - Znęcaliby się moralnie, bo chcieliby cię wykorzystać. - Jakim sposobem? - Ach, sposobów im by nie zabrakło, a materiałem do tego byłaby twoja niewinność, uroda i bogactwo. - Ale cóż by im z tego przyszło? Zaśmiał się cynicznie. - Dziecko jesteś! Toż to są trzy czynniki najbardziej pożądane u kobiety, mężczyźni ubiegają się o taki klejnot cenny, aż go zanurzą w kałuży swych żądz i zohydzą jego blask. Tyś takim klejnotem Andziu. Poza tym posiadasz jeszcze jeden szczegół, nader ważny, jakby wodę na młyn. Nie znasz świata i ufasz mu, zdaje ci się, że to coś szlachetnego, to zaś jest cuchnący śmietnik. - Ojczymku nie przerażaj mnie. Ja właśnie ten świat pragnę poznać, zetknąć się z nim. - Połamiesz skrzydła, dziecko, ugrzęźniesz w zwątpieniu i goryczy. Tarłówna wzdrygnęła się. Rzekła błagalnie: - Ojczymku, nie przepowiadaj mi tak smutno. To straszne. Ale tak nie jest, nie. Świat nie może być taki wstrętny, bo nie byłoby wcale szczęśliwych ludzi i nie byłoby ideałów. Sam pomyśl, ojczymku, ideały zrodzone na śmietniku?... Nie, tak być nie może! Z brudnego świata nie wyłaniałyby się ideały, a wszak ludzie nie są pozbawieni tego daru, mieliśmy w historii, mamy dziś wielkich potentatów ducha, których echo płynie i tworzy nowe dusze. Gdzież tu może być mowa o truciźnie wśród umysłów przesiąkniętych słowem Mickiewiczowskim, duchem Słowackiego, Skargi, będących pod urokiem idei Wyspiańskiego... wszak to potęga, ojczymku! - To literatura, Aneczko. - Jak to? - Puste słowa, frazesy, faramuszki... Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, on mówił, mając oczy lekko zmrużone: - Idealiści, twórcy, wielcy urabiacze dusz, geniusze, ogromnie dużo zbudowali! Cukrowe fortece, które zburzyć może pierwszy lepszy prąd nihilistyczny i nawet się po nim nie obliże, ani zębów sobie nie połamie. Czy te idee to doktryna świata? Czy to jest most żelazny, po którym się przeprowadzi i zepchnie w otchłań wszystkie brudy, nędze, podłości ludzkie? Andzia wpadła w zapał. - Nie, ojczymku, po tym moście właśnie przeprowadzi się wszystkie ohydy za nowym idealnym hasłem, ich się nie zepchnie, ale się ich nawróci. - Czy to ty, Andziu, chcesz być ową gwiazdą, prowadzącą takie zastępy ku glorii wymarzonej? Tam, w Krakowie?... - Jestem tylko słabiutką dziewczyną, poszłabym wraz z innymi za gwiazdą wielkich duchów. - Byliby i tacy, którzy szliby za tobą chętnie i po idealnej dróżce twej nieświadomości, zaprowadziliby cię w przepaść. Ale ja na to nie pozwolę... - Ojczymku? - jęknęła. - Nie, dziecko, takiego kwiatu jabłoni, jak ty, nie rzucę na pastwę. Zapłonęła obrazą. - Ojczymek nie zna tych sfer, wśród których pragnę się uczyć, jak można ich tak obrażać?! - Znam w ogóle ludzi i nie dzielę ich na sfery, na żadne kategorie. - A wszak i my ludzie... i ty ojczymku, czyżbyś ty był w tej masie? Bo jeśli ktoś wyjątków nie uznaje... Rozgniewany ukłuł ją spojrzeniem, jak ostrzem sztyletu. - Zapędzasz się, Andziu. Ludzie poważni jak ja, mają swoje zasady, lecz tych młodzi ludzie nie chcą słuchać. - Naprzód ojczymek nie jest stary (na twarzy Kościeszy błysnęła radość), a po wtóre, jakież to zasady? Pan Teodor, nagle rozpromieniony, chwycił Andzię wpół i przytulił silnie do siebie. Wargi mu drżały. - Ot! Takie - zawołał gorąco - że jak się ma w domu anielską istotkę, to się jej w świat nie oddaje. Moja ty Aneczko jedyna! - Przylgnął nagle do jej ust, przypiąwszy się do nich nienaturalnie mocnym pocałunkiem. Oczy mu płonęły. Handzia zatrzęsła się. Uczucie niesmaku owładnęło nią tak gwałtownie, że odepchnęła silnie Kościeszę i dłońmi zasłoniła twarz. Stała przed nim posąwa, dysząca gniewem. On zmieszał się, przymrużył oczy i rzekł dość sucho, panując nad sobą: - Więc chcesz rodzinny dom rzucić? Dziewczyna uspokoiła się. Była jakby zawstydzona. - Przecież to nie na stałe. Skończę kursy i wrócę, pomyślimy wówczas razem z ojczymkiem o jakiejś pracy społecznej, o jakimś czynie pożytecznym. Czyż tak siedzieć w Turzerogach bezmyślnie jak pod kloszem, nie znać nic poza tym. Ojczymku... - Więc ty sądzisz, że cię na to skazuję? Dlaczegóż bezczynnie?... Ucz się w domu, ile chcesz, kupię ci całą bibliotekę dzieł rozmaitych, a i nasza obfita, możesz czerpać, ile zapragniesz. Jeśli panna Ewelina nie wystarcza, odprawię ją i zgodzę inną. - Ach, jakże można tak mówić? - zawołała czerwona z oburzenia. - Panna Ewelina taka zacna, taka wykształcona, już tyle lat jest u nas, starannie mnie wychowywała i ojczymek się o niej odzywa, jak o... pannie służącej. - No, no, dobrze już. Chcę ci tylko dogodzić we wszystkim, byleś nie wyjeżdżała, nie osierociła mnie i domu naszego. Wierz Aneczko, że zapłakałbym się za tobą, tyś pociecha mego życia, osłoda i jasny promień. Jakże by tu było bez ciebie, sama pomyśl? Spojrzała na niego niepewnie i jakby badawczo. - Ech! doskonale! Pisywałabym często do was, przyjeżdżałabym na wakacje. A ojczymek miałby przecie Januszka; rodzony, własny syn to więcej znaczy niż ja. Żachnął się. - Nie mów tak, Handziu, bo mnie to boli. Janusz to dzieciak i w żadnym razie zastąpić mi ciebie nie potrafi. Zresztą jest... innego - dokończył cicho. - Dziecino moja, wyrzecz się tych niewczesnych projektów, a uszczęśliwisz mnie. Dobrze, Anuś? Dziewczynie łzy spłynęły z oczu, twarz pobladła z przykrości. - Ty płaczesz, Aneczko? - Nigdy, nigdy nie myślałam, że mi ojczymek odmówi, tak sobie marzyłam, tak tęskniłam do tych projektów... tak... Rozpłakała się na dobre. Kościesza spoglądał na nią ponuro, skurcze drgały mu na skroniach, twarz jego miała wyraz zacięty; oczy stały się metalowe, aż białe i straszliwie nieugięte... Po długiej minucie, gdy Andzia się trochę uciszyła - przemówił: - Więc ty wolisz dopiąć swych zamiarów, niż być dla... kogoś całą pociechą i... koniecznością życia? Czyżbyś była taką egoistką? Andzia ocierała łzy, rzekła urywanym przez płacz głosem: - Ten ktoś... wiadomy... a przecie... nie jest ojczymek ani stary... ani chory... ani niedołężny, żebym się dla niego potrzebowała... poświęcać. - Ale uczucie nic ci nie mówi? - spytał głucho. - Uczucie?... No cóż uczucie? Wszak i rodzoną matkę opuszcza się dla nauki. Od dziecka małego oddają dziewczynki na pensję, jak Lorka Smoczyńska na przykład, jak Jaś, jej brat, uczą się ciągle poza domem, i dobrze, i nie mają ojca, tylko chorą matkę, a jednak... Ja zaś dotychczas domu nie opuszczałam, poza tym, że raz na rok, jeżdżę z ojczymkiem i panną Eweliną na egzaminy. - Z Lory i Jasia przykładu nie bierz, oni muszą się uczyć, oni są biedni... - Co też ojczymek mówi? Więc jak się jest bogatym, to można być głupim? Ja jeszcze chcę się dokształcić, dla mnie to za mało, za ciasno tu, za... ciemno i głucho - wybuchnęła. Kościesza wstał, był zirytowany. - A! Jeśli ci jest głucho... moja panno... w rodzinnym domu, to trudno! w każdym razie nie pojedziesz jeszcze teraz w świat. Chciałem cię zbadać, ile masz dla mnie serca, widzę, że nie masz go wcale. - Ojczymku! - skoczyła do niego. - Poczekaj! Nie chcesz zrozumieć moich dla ciebie uczuć, być dla mnie osłodą, co jest zadaniem kobiety od najmłodszych lat. Zatem powiem ci teraz wyrok, już nie mój. Oto matka twoja umierając, powierzyła mi ciebie i zastrzegła, abym cię do... pełnoletności z domu i spod opieki swej nigdzie nie wypuszczał. Jesteś do matki podobna, a... i... tamtej... nie brakowało temperamentu - dokończył ponurym szeptem. Andzia milczała w osłupieniu. - Z takim zaś usposobieniem i z twoją powierzchownością ruszać w świat, to lepiej od razu zanurzyć się w głębie. Twoja matka doskonale to rozumiała. - Czy... temperament, to coś złego - wyszeptała zgnębiona. - Nic złego, ale nie dla świata, i nie w siedemnastym roku życia. Gdy będziesz pełnoletnia, wówczas zobaczymy, lecz do tej pory... - Tak jeszcze długo czekać? Ojej!... - Cztery lata to niewiele, a przez ten czas... przez ten czas... może... Nie dokończył, tylko oczy mu błysnęły pożądliwie, twarz się rozjaśniła. Zagarnął ją ramieniem i patrzył przenikliwie w jej zapłakane źrenice. Oczy jego nakazywały, niewoliły. - Wola mamy i moja... prośba musi być spełniona - rzekł stanowczo. - Teraz żądaj, czego chcesz w Turzerogach. Chciałyście kiedyś z panną Eweliną założyć tu szkółkę i ochronkę, otóż zrobię to dla ciebie, moja mała filozofko, założę te instytucje, będą się bachory chamskie uczyły, skoro tak chcesz i będzie owa społeczna robota, o której marzysz. A teraz chodź. Spłakaną zaprowadził do kasy ogniotrwałej, otworzył ją i wyjął spore, podłużne pudełko z czerwonego safianu. Gdy nacisnął sprężynkę, Andzia ujrzała na białym aksamicie cudny sznurek dużych pereł, zapiętych staroświecką klamerką, wysadzaną krwawymi rubinami. Perły lśniły mlecznym, lekko złotawym połyskiem, czasem lśnienie to różem subtelnym tchnęło lub przepyszną, bladą karnacją perłowca. Andzia patrzała zdumiona. Pierwszy raz widziany klejnot zachwycił ją. Kościesza powoli zdjął perły z aksamitu i zapiął je na szyi Andzi. - To dla ciebie kupiłem, Aneczko. Miałem ci je dać na imieniny w lipcu, ale wolę dziś na urodziny. Jak ci jest ładnie Handziu w tej ozdobie. Chociaż ty cacek nie potrzebujesz, aby być urocza. Nie dziękuj, maleńka, nie dziękuj; największym dla mnie podziękowaniem jest to, że nie opuścisz mnie. Tarłówna bystro spojrzała na niego. - Przecież ja, ojczymku... nie za te... perły, jeśli tak... to... Sięgnęła do szyi, lecz on ją wstrzymał. - Ach, Aneczko, co robisz! Nie za perły, nie, ale... - tu znowu popatrzał nakazująco prosto w oczy - wola twej matki musi być spełniona. Andzia wychodziła z gabinetu z ciężką głową, jakby odurzoną czadem. W ręku niosła pudełko safianowe prawie bezwiednie. Dziwnie przykre uczucie nurtowało ją i tłoczyło w sercu. ...Czyżby mama?... Dlaczego tak zastrzegła... dlaczego? Gdy Tarłówna opowiedziała wszystko pannie Ewelinie, płacząc ponownie, nauczycielka smutnie potrząsała głową. Szepnęła cichutko poprzednią myśl Andzi. - Czyżby... twoja matka?... Bardzo wątpię... Na szlachetnej, poważnej twarzy nauczycielki odbiła się nieufność. Ale milczała, tylko ujrzawszy perły, obejrzała je starannie i rzekła: - Te same są, perły i rubiny, łzy i... krew. Te perły były własnością twej mamy. - Tak? Pani je już widziała? Pani je zna?... - Opowiadała mi o nich ciotka Smoczyńska. Tego samego dnia Kościesza oznajmił Andzi, że wyjadą wszyscy na parę letnich wakacyjnych miesięcy do Toporzysk i Drakowa, spadkowych majątków Tarłówny po jej ojcu, odległych o kilkadziesiąt mil, których dotąd Andzia nie znała. Na jej usilne prośby, ojczym, pomimo niechęci, zaprosił na tę wycieczkę ciotkę Smoczyńską z dziećmi. - Zrobię dla niej dużo, ale jej w świat nie puszczę - myślał Kościesza.